Latin name of the genus and species: Botanical classification: Dendranthema grandiflora. 
Variety denomination: The new Chrysanthemum variety denomination is xe2x80x98Energy Timexe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Dendranthema grandiflora, and referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Energy Timexe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Energy Timexe2x80x99, identified as 21063-0 originated from a cross made by Mark Boeder in a controlled breeding program at Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The female parent of the new variety is an undistributed, unpatented seedling identified as 90123 and the male parent is an undistributed, unpatented seedling identified as 90421. The new variety xe2x80x98Energy Timexe2x80x99 has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings, at Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x9cEnergy Timexe2x80x9d is a pot type of Chrysanthemum plant variety having spoon shaped, bright red petals and a single flower type.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Energy Timexe2x80x99 are similar to the parent cultivar xe2x80x9890123xe2x80x99 in plant habitat, flower colour and growth rate. In side-by-side comparisons at Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Energy Timexe2x80x99 differed from plants of the parent cultivar xe2x80x9890421xe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Energy Timexe2x80x99 produces spoon shaped petals whereas the parent cultivar xe2x80x9890421xe2x80x99 produces flat petals.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Energy Timexe2x80x99 have smaller flowers and a shorter inflorescence than plants of the parent cultivar xe2x80x9890421xe2x80x99.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Energy Timexe2x80x99 are similar to the cultivar xe2x80x98Rage,xe2x80x99 U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,770, in plant habitat and growth rate. However, in side-by-side comparisons at Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Energy Timexe2x80x99 differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Ragexe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Energy Timexe2x80x99 produces spoon shaped petals whereas the cultivar xe2x80x98Ragexe2x80x99 produces flat petals.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Energy Timexe2x80x99 have a shorter response time than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Ragexe2x80x99.